Finding out Sakura’s Heritage
by Neko-Vixen
Summary: LOVE SQUARE! SakuxNejiSasuItachi!...What if Sakura never knew her parents and had to stay away from people 'cause of her secret....what if Hizashi Hyuga took her under his wing...[chaps REDONE]


  
  
Finding out Sakura's Heritage  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the Konoha village and lots of surrounding Shinobi were coming back from there long missions, to return to there family's. Out of one of them, there was Hizashi Hyuga. Hizashi was returning home from a three day mission when something suddenly ran right into him. Whatever it was almost made him fall over but he managed to stable himself.  
  
He looked down to see a little pink haired head. The little head looked up and Hizashi was met with bright green eyes, he never seen an unusual color for so long. Everybody had the normal everyday eyes: like black, purple, blue and maybe dark green but never light green like the one he was seeing. The only odd eye colors in this whole village would be his clan's white eyes or the Uchiha clan Sharingan eyes.  
  
The next thing he noticed was the mark on her forehead, like the one his son has, except the sign in the middle was the kanji of 'spring'. He went into shock realizing who she was.  
  
"Gomen mister! I didn't see where I was going. I never meant to bump into you like that..." said the little pink haired girl, looking at the shocked man.  
  
"Ano...Are you alright mister?" asked the now frightened little girl, seeing as the man didn't say anything for quite a while now.  
  
Hizashi snapped out of his astonishment, "little one, where were you going at such a rush?"  
  
"Um..." The little girl suddenly became hesitant; she was obviously getting a weird feeling by looking at the man's white eyes. "I was originally at the temple of the Hokage but it was starting to get boring there so I left because I wanted to play outside..."  
  
"Hmm, maybe we should get you back there, you must have been gone for a while and they might be worried. Here I'll escort you there" said Hizashi. 'And maybe I can get some answers from the Hokage about this little girl. I thought that there clan was diminished a long time ago...'  
  
"Arigato mister!" chirped the excited little girl seeming to forget that she wanted to be away from the temple of the Hokage.  
  
"Call me Hizashi please."  
  
"Hai! Hizashi-san!"  
  
-- --  
  
- At the Hokage's quarters -  
  
"Thank you very much Hizashi for bringing her back, we were all worried that something bad happened to her"  
  
The Hokage looked down to the little girl, "Sakura you shouldn't just run off like that. I was really worried, plus you know what I have to do before you ever go outside" Stated the Hokage.  
  
"Hai Hokage...the illusion you put on my forehead so people won't know who I really am."Sakura then crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"But I wanted to play and the only people I can have contact with is you, Jiraiya and Tsunade but you're always working and the two are not here anymore! What am I suppose to do! I'm a kid for god sakes I need to have some interaction with other people!"  
  
Hokage looked kind of shocked that those words actually came out of the little 5 years old girl.  
  
"Sakura you know that--"  
  
"I know, nobody's suppose to know who I am..." suddenly Sakura became really sad.  
  
During all of this Hizashi has been watching quietly and also was paying great attention to the conversation.  
  
'So her name is Sakura. It's weird having a 5 years old talk like that...but then again looking back at who she is I wouldn't be surprised.'  
  
"Ok Sakura, I'll let you go outside and play but I hope you come back here at 5 ok?" said the Hokage while he finally let Sakura play outside.  
  
"YEAH! Arigato Hokage-sama!" Then just as Sakura was about to sptrint for the door, the Hokage had one more thing to say.  
  
"A-AH! Sakura come here!"  
  
"what is it Hokage?" asked the confused Sakura.  
  
The Hokage lifted his hand and pointed his finger at the symbol on her forehead to explain everything.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, just remembering why they had this whole conversation about.  
  
"Gomen! I was so excited..." mumbled Sakura.  
  
"Ah it's ok Sakura, just let me finish this and then you can go out and play, ok?" smiled the Hokage knowingly.  
  
Sakura nodded as the Hokage started to gather Chakra in his hands and formed a seal; he then gently placed his hands over her forehead to her eyes. Once done Sakura's mark was gone and you could only see the illusion, making you think that the mark was never there to begin with and her eyes change to a dark green. (A/N: I know not much of a change but I can't see Sakura with any other color than green, and since her real eye color is not common in the village I had to settle for dark green! XD)  
  
When Sakura was finally gone the Hokage looked at Hizashi straight in the eye.  
  
"So I guess you already know about her, huh?"  
  
Hizashi nodded. He wanted to ask questions but knew it impolite, so he waited until the Hokage allowed him.  
  
"Go ahead Hizashi; ask your question's" said the Hokage as he knew that Hizashi wanted to get answers.  
  
"Hokage-sama, Is she really from the..."Hizashi trailed off.  
  
"Yes she is Hizashi and she is the last of her clan, pity not knowing her parents and coming into a world where no one if allowed knowing about her. To be in so much danger at such a young age..."  
  
"Hokage-sama...if you don't mind I would like to take Sakura off your hands..."  
  
The Hokage looked over to him in a flash, "Is this because you want to see her power?"  
  
Hizashi signed mentally.  
  
"I will not deny I wish to see her power but I know how you feel when you don't know your parents...plus maybe she can help Neji in some way...."  
  
The Hokage thought about his for a while. 'Hum...it not like I can always be with Sakura and she will most definitely run off again...and I trust Hizashi...'  
  
"I'll only agree if Sakura wants to go with you" said the Hokage seriously.  
  
"I'll make sure to ask her Hokage-sama"  
  
He nodded as Hizashi walked away to find Sakura.  
  
'Maybe he can train her too. plus she is with the Hyuga clan so I shouldn't worry...I just hope Sakura will not end up in danger if Orochimaru finds out she is alive....'  
  
-- --  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura is still 5 years old in this chapter  
  
In the distance a little bundle was in the middle of the sidewalk. A little girl huddled together in a ball. The first thing you would see was the pink hair on the top of the little girls head. If you were any closer you can tell that the form was shaking, then it was followed by small weeping. One would wonder why such a young child would be crying all alone.  
  
'I don't know what to do now that Hizashi is going for a few weeks. He only leaves for a mission for one or two days. Never this long...what am I suppose to do I don't know Neji that well 'cause I only just moved in with Hizashi....but with him around I feel like I have a real father...for once...'  
  
During the time Sakura was thinking to herself a voice startled her from her thoughts.  
  
"You always get called forehead girl and get picked on, huh?"  
  
I look up to meet blue eyes. I wipe some tears away to see more. 'Ah! She's from my class in the academy...what is she doing here?'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yamanaka Ino, how about you?"  
  
"I'm...Sakura" I stuttered out.  
  
'I was still a little shocked that she was in front of me while I was crying and I didn't even notice her...'  
  
"I can't hear you, speak up"  
  
"Haruno Sakura!" I yell, coming out of my stupor.  
  
She had a finger touching my forehead before she talked again.  
  
"I see. So your forehead is wide. Which makes you forehead girl" She pushed my forehead a little with her finger.  
  
"That's why you hide your forehead with your hair" Then she starts moving my hair aside from my forehead.  
  
"Just like a ghost"  
  
'Great! Is she just here to mock my forehead?! I don't need this! It's just adding on to my nerves of Hizashi not being here when I need him to be.'  
  
"Sakura, right!"  
  
I nod hesitantly.  
  
"Come here tomorrow too, I'll give you something nice" She says before she runs off to somewhere.  
  
"What?" I asked confused at how the conversation changed so drastically.  
  
'She gets off mocking me then asking to meet her here again....weird...'  
  
-Next Day-  
  
" See? You're cuter this way Sakura" said Ino smiling at Sakura. "I'll give you that ribbon."  
  
We see Sakura with a Red ribbon in her hair  
  
"Thank you..." Ino smiled, "but..."  
  
Ino frowned, "but what?"  
  
"My forehead" I whispered to myself.  
  
'What's the point of showing it if I'm going to get mocked again...? Stupid girl'  
  
"You get picked on because you hide it. You're cute, so don't be afraid"  
  
I smiled at her flattery.  
  
'This is definitely a start for a new found friendship...'  
  
-- --  
  
-3 Years later- Sakura now 8 years old  
  
After playing with Ino for awhile it was about time for me to start getting home. I waved goodbye to my best and only friend.  
  
'Well this will help me cope with Hizashi being gone; again'  
  
I smiled then froze at having the feeling that someone was watching me.  
  
I looked around. 'I could have sworn I felt eyes on me...'  
  
Then something shifted in the corner of my line of vision. I followed the source. I was strolling behind someone. I don't think who ever this person is noticed me following them though.  
  
After some time walking around I found out that we were in a clearing of the forest.  
  
'What is this person doing...?'  
  
I see him start to get in a battling stand. Then out of no where his eyes change to red. I gasp.  
  
'Oh my god! I didn't know there were others like me and Hizashi...I thought we were the only ones with that ability'  
  
I guess when I was startled by his change of eyes he finally found out there was some one out here.  
  
He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
'He looks so young but his voice caries a sound of some one wiser beyond his years...'  
  
I walked out the foliage presenting myself in front of him. He looked shocked...probably from finding out I was a little girl who snuck up on him and he couldn't detect me.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded in a very cold manner.  
  
"Ano..." I stuttered. 'His eyes are very different from mine and Hizashi's' I looked up.  
  
I think sudden realization shun in his eyes. "You're that girl I saw walking away....."  
  
"Sakura" I informed him.  
  
I think I must of shock him from his reverie. It looked like he was thinking for a bit then talked again.  
  
"Itachi" he replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you...er-um what blood line are you from...?" I asked timidly.  
  
'I guess I'm on a role with shocking him...'  
  
"You don't know who I am...do you?"  
  
I shook my head to side to side.  
  
'Was I supposed to know him....?' I asked myself.  
  
"Am I supposed to....?" then asked out loud to him.  
  
For the first time I saw him he smiled at me.  
  
"No your not..."  
  
I don't know what just happened but I couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
There in that moment a new friend and maybe something more became apart of my life...  
  
-- --  
  
-2 Years later-  
  
'I don't know how it happened but I seem to be making real friends for once in my life, not that I'm complaining! Ino is a real good friend and Itachi is the sweetest person I know! He may not show it to others but I'm glad he does for me'  
  
"Sakura" someone said in a soft voice.  
  
I looked up in excitement. "Hizashi!! "  
  
I ran up in his arms and couldn't help but hug him with all my might. I looked up after awhile and met Hizashi smiling lightly at me.  
  
"I'm so glad your back?! How was your mission!? Did you get hurt!? Did you meet any trou-"  
  
He shushed me by putting a finger on my lips.  
  
"Everything went fine" He looked around, "Where's Neji?"  
  
I looked down, "I haven't seen him that much after you left....I think he might be training himself non-stop"  
  
Hizashi frowned.  
  
"Well I'm going home to see if he is there...Sakura, tomorrow we will restart doing your training again, alright?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
As I watch him walk away I look up at the sky.  
  
"O no! I'm late to meet up with Itachi-kun!" I start to run to where we first met.  
  
-- --  
  
Once I reached there I saw him sitting on a rock with his eyes close....but there was one thing that just ticked me off about this whole image. 'It's that damn cocky smirk he has on his face....oh! I hate that smirk! It's like he's mocking me without even talking! Argh! I just plain hate it'  
  
'but I also think it's very sexy' I start to blush at my inner thought.  
  
I clear my throat, "yah! yah! I know I'm late! You don't have to brag about it..."  
  
'I know I lost the bet...' I pout at the mere idea of me losing.  
  
"Well I have to gloat somehow" he replied back, ego inflated.  
  
"Hey! Don't get to cocky!"  
  
"Well now what to do with you..." Itachi said.  
  
'NOOO! I'm domed! I can't believe I accepted this bet in the first place!'  
  
"Hey! Nothing to serious.....please!" I begged for something not to harsh.  
  
"Well the bet was who ever got here last would do ANYTHING for the person who wasn't"  
  
"Yah but you blackmailed me into this bet!" I retorted back.  
  
"Not technically. I only persuaded you" He smirked at his choice of words.  
  
"Ya right! You took my sandal and I didn't want to walk in the mud all the way home! I call that blackmail!!"  
  
Then he had the nerve to laugh at me.  
  
"Itachi" I growled.  
  
He stopped laughing at hearing the tone of my voice.  
  
"Yes Sakura..." he replied hesitantly.  
  
Before he could do anything I tackled him to the ground and then sat on his stomach knocking the air out of him.  
  
"Ha! That's what you get for blackmailing me to do your dirty work with that stupid bet you knew you were going to win" I smirked in triumphed.  
  
Then the memory of me on his stomach made me and him go red like a tomato. Everything became quiet and in a very awkward after this revelation.  
  
"Ano-er...." I stuttered trying to find words to say.  
  
I looked back at Itachi under me.  
  
He suddenly lifted his hand to lie on my cheek and then gently stroked it.  
  
"Sakura" he whispered in manner that sent shivers down my back and goosebumps to appear on my arms and legs.  
  
I don't know what happened next but my vision became so blurry and I couldn't see anymore but black as I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The last thing I heard was Itachi calling my name......  
  
-- --  
  
Sakura and Hizashi were walking to the Hyuga mansion.  
  
"Ano, Hizashi-san?"  
  
"Hn" Hizashi looked at me to continue.  
  
"Is.....is there anything or me to expect from living with you?"  
  
"ah, there is a couple of things, there is one you probably need to know now but the rest I will inform you once you have settled in."  
  
"Hai" Sakura nodded at this information.  
  
"Sakura you must know of my son, Hyuga Neji, He is a little one that values his solitude and I would ask for you take it slow in approaching him. If you do approach him please do take in mind that he may not...warm up to you at first and/or respond to you."  
  
Sakura nodded and took this information to heart, wanting to make new friends.  
  
As they arrived at the Hyuga resident in front of the main door, which in Sakura opinion were humongous, they opened up to reveal the most beautiful home in Konoha.  
  
There were gardens surrounding the area making you think that the Hyuga resident was from a fairy tale.  
  
Sakura was so enamored with the magical feel of the place she never heard the front door of her new home open or see the older boy exit it.  
  
Neji walked up to them only to stop and stare openly to Sakura.  
  
Sakura not used to being the center of attention of anyone that she did not know fidgeted under his penetrating stare. Wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"Father is it good to see you back home" Neji replied in a tone that seemed that he didn't even care if his own father returned from a life and death mission.  
  
Sakura feeling a little frustrated at his manner of welcoming back his own father decide that maybe living with Hizachi's son wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it might be.  
  
'Neji, now that I'm in this family I will do everything in my power to change your non-caring manner'  
  
[Little part of chapter 2]  
  
Neko-Vixen R & R plz! :3 


End file.
